royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Enhancement
Mighty Up Guide: Heroes Today we will be introducing ways to improve your might through Hero Enhancement. Heroes Enhancement; There are 4 ways for enhancing your heroes: Hero Quality, Leveling Up, Upgrading and Awakening. Hero Quality Heroes are separated into four categories based on their qualities. From lowest to highest in quality: Common Blue ⮞ Rare Purple ⮞ Epic Orange '''⮞ '''Fabled Red Higher quality heroes are endowed with higher initial attributes and powerful skills compared to the common ones, you should deploy as many higher quality heroes as you can to increase your might to the full extent. Leveling Leveling up a hero is important and will be affected by the hero’s upgrade process, as upgrading of heroes need certain requirements such as upgrade pills, hero shards, and a specific hero's upgrade level to do so. Players should allocate their EXP pills wisely to prevent a big gap between your heroes’ level. Upgrading Prevent spending your valuable materials on upgrading blue (Common) and purple (Rare) heroes. Blue and purple heroes are mainly used for the beginning stage and not competent among other heroes. When your orange (Epic) and red (Fabled) heroes are upgraded to +4 or higher, further upgrading process will consume upgrade pills and specific hero shards for every enhancement. Further upgrading at +4 or higher stage, hero shards will be required for the process. Upgrading process will improve the attributes of a hero, it will also unlock/promote heroes’ active and passive skills Heroes that higher than the common level will only be activating their secondary skills once they reach Upgrade +4 stage. So remember to upgrade your heroes the required stage. How to Obtain Hero Shards There are several ways to obtain Hero Shards: Collect hero shards through Biography, Celestial Pavilion, Faction Treasure Event, Hero Shop, Auto Battle/Treasure Hunt and Hero Recruit. Biography section is one major approach to obtain your hero shards but challenging chances are limited. Depending on your VIP level, you can purchase your extra chances by ingots if needed. Extra Hero Shards can be sold to the Hero Shop for exchanging green soul jades which can be used to trade for hero shards that is needed for your team. When you decide to change your heroes, feel free to use the Hero Regeneration function to gain back used up materials. Awakening Similar to the process of character awakening, it will cost you upgrade pills and awakening stones for this session. You can collect awaken gems by participating in Clan Wars, which is held twice a week every Wednesdays and Saturdays at 20:00 - 20:15. You can also purchase Awakening Gems in the Mall for 50 ingots each as the other only alternative to getting awaken gems. Currently, players can only awaken their heroes up to 5 stars. Condition of 1st Awakening Star: unlocked after Upgrade +5 Condition of 2nd Awakening Star: unlocked after Upgrade +8 Condition of 3rd Awakening Star: unlocked after Upgrade +11 Condition of 4th Awakening Star: unlocked after Upgrade +14 Condition of 5th Awakening Star: unlocked after Upgrade +20 Don’t miss out your chance to participate in clan wars event in the specific time!